Lights Out
by quintessentialy
Summary: A power outage in Paris leaves Chat Noir and Ladybug having to battle an akuma in the dark / short fic


Ladybug faced many inconveniences. It was just a fact of her life – the constant threat of akuma's, and night watch over the city (especially on nights when she had a lot of homework), and having to drop anything at any time to save Paris were all just inconveniences. Not that she didn't love her job – she did – because they were inconveniences she could deal with.

But a major power outage in Paris during an akuma attack?

That might be too much.

The lights shut off unexpectedly, and Ladybug squeaked. Chat Noir was right behind her, grabbing onto her shoulders and squeezing them tightly. "I've got night vision." He mumbled to her, pushing her forward a few steps. "I'll get us out of this – _cat_ astrophe."

"Now is _not_ the time, Chat." Ladybug huffed, reaching a hand up to press against his. "Can you see him?"

"Electroman? He's –" A door ahead of them slammed, and a cackle surrounded throughout the next room. Ladybug groaned and took a couple steps forward before Chat Noir yanked her back, wrapping an arm around her quickly. "Stairs!"

He pushed her in a different direction altogether, pressing her forward with his hands, "This way. There's a door straight ahead – it'll take us into the room he's in."

"Perfect – let's hurry!" She said, pulling him forward a few steps before a small beam of green light filled the room – coming from Chat Noir's ring.

"You're going to transform? Now? Of all places?!" She complained, and he let go of her.

"Nothing I can do about it!" He retorted, huffing, "Just – close your eyes."

"As if that'll make a difference!" She shot back, though she closed her eyes tightly anyways. He de-transformed behind her, fed a bit of camembert to Plagg, and quickly transformed once more. "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" He replied, pressing a hand against her back and another against her shoulder, ushering her forward. "There's a wall – put your hands out! Doorknob, lower on the right – yes!" He exclaimed when she grabbed it. She pushed the door open carefully and they slipped into the next room. She pressed herself into the wall and he did the same beside her, reaching for her hand.

"Quiet." He whispered, squeezing her fingers, "Electroman is here."

"Where?"

"Far end of the room. Be very, very quiet."

"Okay."

"Shhh." He hushed her. If they'd been in the light, he'd have seen her roll her eyes at him. They moved slowly along the wall, pressing their backs against the flat surfaced, sometimes moving to avoid bumping into vases and tables.

"Stop." He said after some time, pressing a hand against her side, "There's a chandelier on the ground – step over it."

"Hello?" Electroman shouted, and Chat Noir turned and pressed himself into Ladybug, flat against the wall – he lit up briefly but saw nothing but a dark room.

Chat lifted Ladybug and set her over the chandelier, following her quietly as she found the wall once more. He pressed his hand against her back this time, ushering her along slowly.

He slipped and grabbed onto her hip, and she turned around and swatted his hand away. "Sorry!" He murmured, and she scoffed and continued walking with his guidance.

He walked along the wall with her until they were feet from Electroman as he sat in the dark, fingertips glowing with electricity. "On three?"

"One."

"Two."

When they were ready, they attacked.

"Part of me thinks you somehow knocked out the lights to have the opportunity to grope me in the dark." Ladybug scoffed, and Chat Noir blushed a bright red.

"Not at all! I'm sorry, I was just trying to help –"

"You did! Of course you did, in between pressing yourself against me and touching my–"

"I'm embarrassed." Chat confessed, and Ladybug laughed slightly, pushing him in the shoulder.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it." She pointed out, and his mouth fell agape. "But now I'm saying it. I didn't enjoy it."

"Because you loved it!" Chat tried, but Ladybug only laughed and shook her head. "You'll fall for me someday, my lady." He flirted, regaining his confident composure.

"Yeah, yeah. You're all talk, Chat." Ladybug smirked, turning around and pulling out her yo-yo. "I'll bug you later."

"A pun!" Chat grinned, making finger-guns at her, "Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery!" He called out after her as she darted away.

She rolled her eyes at him – though she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
